But It's You
by Fallen Rue
Summary: Set right after BIOTA... What if Kurt realized, that maybe, he may never be with Blaine. Tri-shot.
1. First Act: Kurt: Enough

**A/N:** Let me introduce myself first, **Fallen Rue** here. Here's the thing, I'm already a "veteran/oldie" (if we can call it that) when it comes to FF writing but you can see this is new account because in my "main" account, I haven't updated my pending works and if the readers find out that I'm writing for a "new"-ship without updating, they'll kill me, *hides under my bed*, but the hell, MS Klaine-ship got me out of my writer's block so here I am writing a FF for **Klaine**.

Okay, now then, this FF will be set right after BIOTA, will be a bit _(fine, not really a bit)_ angst/drama. This will be a **tri-shot**, so enjoy. Oh, another thing, this is un-beta-ed, sincerest apologies for grammar and typographical errors. I'm human. (T.T)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _glee_, Ryan Murphy does. But if I did, this FF will the in the next episode.

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**But It's You**

**First Act: Kurt - Enough**

Still in shock, I watched Rachel make her way out of the coffee shop, her words still ringing in my mind; _I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay_. I sighed, lucky her, at least Berry may claim that she _did_ have a relationship with Blaine, in comparison to me, a guy who already admitted to the one person who gave me courage in my time of weakness, _but still…_

I overheard, and saw, the whole exchange that transpired between Blaine and Rachel. I knew I smiled when Blaine admitted he was gay, to quote, _Yup, I'm gay. I'm one hundred percent gay_. I did notice the glance that Blaine gave me as he said those words. But now, I'm also aware that I have to be the one to save Blaine's space on the waiting line now that Rachel left. All of a sudden, I felt a shiver run down my spine. It made me feel like throwing up, running, just leaving, anywhere, and someplace that I won't see Blaine.

What the hell's wrong with me? I should be jumping up and down for joy that he said that he was sure he's gay. I felt a sharp pain inside his chest. It hit me, aren't I stupid? Of course, he being gay doesn't change the fact... the fact that we're not together. It doesn't change the fact that I'm nothing more than just a best friend to him. It doesn't change the fact that he's not really… he doesn't see me more than just a friend. Damn it, now I feel like crying.

I will be stupid not to admit that whole Rachel/Blaine-dated-thing didn't hurt me. Of course it did. A guy I've been pinning on, who I've met before Berry will suddenly be taken away from me. _But…_ but what right do I have to claim Blaine that he was mine? Gaga, I can feel tears now forming in my eyes. He was never mine, and maybe… maybe he will never be. God, this sucks, worst time to realize this, in a middle of a freaking coffee shop. I can feel a tear running down my cheek. Is this it? Is this where my very own _When Harry Mets Sally_ ends, in a realization that my Harry… _Blaine_ was just another Finn, guy who will never be with me.

This was torture. Complete utter torture, because I know any moment now I'm about to face Blaine, who was the last person I wanted to see right now. I can feel myself trembling, not because it's cold, because of this phantom pain I feel inside me. Pain, because of loving, falling for the wrong guy _again_. Pain, for assuming that Blaine likes me back. Pain, because I moronically read between the lines when there was really nothing to read. Pain, for having my feelings pushed aside as an after thought to Blaine and Rachel, that they didn't care how I felt the whole time they were getting to know each other. _Pain… Pain… Pain…_

Now, I know I'm crying. I quickly wiped my tears, but more followed. A sad smile then graced my face. The last time I talked to Blaine, he told me he was searching the real him. I should be happy for him, my _friend_, was now sure of whom he is, that he's no longer confused. I should apologize for snapping at him. He was right, of all people it should have been me who understood what he went through. But I acted like a selfish brat, because I was scared of losing him. _But not anymore…_

_Enough… Enough Kurt… _whispered a voice inside me. I buried my face on my hands. The pain was getting stronger by the second. Yes, it's time to…

"Kurt?" I know that voice. I felt _his _hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I turned my head away from _him_, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Something just got inside my eye." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve quickly, and then turned to face _him_. I saw the concern in his eyes, but there's no more sense on allowing myself drown in those beautiful hazel eyes. "Don't worry Blaine," I paused, just saying his name hurts. I smiled the best I can then gestured my hand on my spot, "Rachel left so I saved your spot."

Blaine was looking me intensely, like I was one of his calculus assignments, like I'm some kind of equation he had to solve. "Kurt, you're shaking and you know you can't-"

I already knew what he was about to say, I know he can read me well, and I know that right now pain's written on my face, I think everyone in this room can. I cut him off, I smiled one more time, mustering all the dignity I have left to leave him, to walk away, "Hey, I have to go. I only stayed to save your spot. Bye."

I turned as fast as I can, not waiting for his response. I walked briskly to the table left my almost-full-cup-of-coffee then to pick up my bag. Without a much of a glance towards _him_, I made my way out of the coffee shop. Now my tears were freely following down my cheeks, I can hear myself sobbing. Crap, I feel so pathetic. Weren't I planning to apologize to him for being a bad friend? I kept in head down as my made my way to my car. As I was about to open driver's side door, a hand grabbed me and turned me to whoever he was.

Of course it was Blaine, but right now I would have been happier if it was Karofsky. At least all that Karofsky can do to me was punch me, something physical that medicine can cure, unlike Blaine, who was hurting without even trying, and there was no cure for it.

Blaine was breathless, he must have chased after me. His hand held my arm firmly, almost painfully. He then placed both his hands on my shoulders then said, "What happened in there? Why did you just leave and why are you crying?"

I looked down, "Please let go," I whispered.

"No," he answered his hands held my shoulders tighter, "not until you tell me what's going on."

I saw my tears dripping to the ground, "Please," I begged, "Please Blaine let _me_ go." My voice cracked.

I heard him sigh but didn't let go of my shoulders, "Kurt, did something happen?" I shook my head. Well something did happened, my stupid Blaine-can-never-be-with-me realization.

"Kurt…" Blaine murmured, "Please tell me…"

"I'm sorry," still looking down I muttered.

"What for? Why are you saying sorry?" I can hear the confusion in his voice. I forced myself to look at his face, which might be the last time I will be able to look at him this way, the way I've been looking at him since the first time I saw him, now that I've decided to give up on him. To finally, just place Blaine where I placed Finn inside my heart, a place where people who I treat friends and brothers were.

I know I can do this; I need to do this, a clean break, if I can call it that. I took a deep lungful of air, smiled sadly then said, "I'm sorry for being a bad friend when we last went out. You were right, of all people; I should have been the one who understood how confused you were. I heard everything… I mean what happened between you and Rachel, I'm happy that you're sure now that you're gay. As your…" I paused my voice was breaking again, I took another deep breath and continued, "…as your _friend_, I'm happy for you."

"Apology accepted," Blaine said dismissively, "but why are you saying this?" he then added perceptively. "Look I was also harsh then, and I'm sorry for that. But now," he paused then looked straight to my eyes, "why do I feel like you're saying good bye? Like I'll never see you again?"

For a guy who claims to be clueless he sure was reading me well. A lonely tear run down my face as I whispered, "You can forget about When Harry met Sally, Blaine."

His eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?"

I smiled weakly, "I'm… I'm giving up on you."

He opened his mouth then closed it again. I know that any moment now I might burst into wracking sobs so I continued, "I think… _I know_ now we're not meant to be. I can see that now. It's _not your_ fault, it's _my_ fault. I was the one reading between the lines, you're just being yourself. I was reading because I hoped that there was something in it. But now I've come to accept that there's really nothing and you liked someone else even though I was right beside you all this time, that you even serenaded him. When you and Rachel went out, it really hurt because even though you knew how I feel for you, that I… we somehow have this small understanding, you just went with it." I can see tears forming in his eyes. I looked down again, I couldn't bear to look at it, and then continued, "I understand now that you did it because you were confused but again, I can't help but get hurt. So now I realized that, I had enough, I can't keep on hurting myself," I looked up to see him crying, with my voice breaking as I finished, "I can't keep on loving you."

"Kurt…"

"No," I interrupted, "don't say anything. Now we can really _just be friends_, no more confusion."

"Kurt, please listen…" Blaine begged his hold on my shoulders getting tighter again.

"Enough Blaine, I'm sorry…" I shook off his hands and opened my car's door. Looked at him ones more, "Starting tomorrow, I'll just be a friend," I can hear the remorse in my voice, "So I'll see you at school tomorrow," I tried to smiled up I couldn't.

"Kurt wait-" I immediately slid inside my car and locked the doors. Through my tinted window I looked at Blaine, standing beside my door. As I tired to read the expression on his face, I stopped; there was no more need to do that. I started to drive away. As my car was to turn to a corner, without wanting it, I glance at where Blaine was, where he was sitting on the floor his hands on his face. I pried my eyes away and looked forward.

I continued to drive until I reached the end of the street. I parked my car, and right there and then, my wracking sobs came.

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**End of First Act**

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

That was a lot of drama, but please read on… As you can see I already posted the next one (_more like the whole thing… XD_). I hope you liked it (_which I think you might have not_). I hope you can comment in this chapter, your thoughts about it, and then continue and read the next one. **Reviews are writers' happy juice**… XD…

_See you at the next chapter…_


	2. Second Act: Blaine: Decision

**A/N:** I know you want to kill me right now. *opens tomato, bullets and knife repellant umbrella* But I have this thing about Blaine taking Kurt for granted. I mean SERIOUSLY, I thought the whole "When Harry met Sally" thing was some kind of understanding but after what happened in BIOTA, Blaine was _completely_ insensitive. Look, I get the whole confusion thing with Blaine, but really, they wrote the whole thing without caring about Kurt's feelings. I think if I was in his position I would have been dying inside. Oh, I also have a thing with Blaine should chase Kurt, because Kurt deserves it after the whole _whatever_ that happened in BIOTA.

Anyway, on with the story, if you're still reading, my sincerest apologies again for any kind of errors. *points to self* Human… (T.T) Oh, this chapter is long, so go get some popcorn, drinks, pee, and poo before reading… XD…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _glee_, Ryan Murphy does. But if I did, Blaine is already crawling his way to Kurt right now.

(P.S.: In this FF, I didn't do the "Dalton Dormitory" thing (which I was tempted to do).)

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**But It's You**

**Second Act: Blaine - Decision**

_Stupid, moron, cheater, deceiver, narcissist, egotistical, useless friend, insensitive, clueless_… Those would be the words that I would use to describe myself right now. As I sat on the floor, with my tears running down, I can't help but call myself with all this names because of what I've done… that I've hurt Kurt. I've hurt him so much, that now he's walking away from me.

I'm stupid because I allowed myself to be confused about my sexuality, even though every inch of my body already knew _for sure_ that I'm gay. I'm a moron because I allowed myself to be stupid because it wasn't about my sexuality I was confused about, I was confused about what's happened between me and Kurt. I'm a cheater because I'm a moron that had to use a girl to make sure I'm gay, and knowing that Kurt was harboring feelings for me all this time, watching the whole stupidity I've done right before his very eyes, _and not only that_, use a girl that was his friend! I'm a deceiver because I cheated on Kurt using his friend, I deceived him, because I knew I agreed, to the whole "When Harry met Sally" thing when was still trying to know, decipher my feelings myself. I'm a narcissist because I didn't care about how Kurt felt, I made it about _me, me, me,_ like some spoiled kid not caring who I might hurt. I'm egotistical because I kept on banking that Kurt _will never get sick of me because he's too in love with me _and that I was taking him for granted. I'm a useless friend because, what kind of friend would lend on their friend on without noticing? And because of that I'm insensitive because somehow I knew I was leading Kurt on but I ignored it because I kept on telling myself that Kurt can _only_ be my friend.

But I know clueless will be the best word that would describe my existence right now, I'm clueless because I ignored Kurt's lingering looks on me, I ignored the first way I felt for him after singing Teenage Dream to him and I ignored the way I kept on wanting to be beside him. But what I think that made me really _really_ clueless was that I had to kiss a girl to realize that it was Kurt who I wanted to kiss. That the moment Rachel Berry's lips touched mine, sober, the first thought in my mind was Kurt's lips, which I only defined then as being _one hundred percent gay_.

And now here I am, Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Warblers, sitting on floor, crying, not caring that people were staring at me right, mourning that I've lost Kurt the moment I realized that I want him. Please give me the award for the most fucked up gay teen of the century, because for sure I'll win, hands down, no competition.

"Blaine?" I heard Wes, beside me, "Are you okay?" he was tapping my shoulder. Before I knew it I was crying harder. I truly am gay; no straight guy would act like a pathetic wimp like me. Or maybe I'm not gay; I'm just a stupid wimp, nothing more.

"Hey! Blaine!" called David on my other side. His voice sounded alarmed. "Are you hurt? Should we bring you to the hospital?"

I shook my head. Still looking down I muttered, "I'm physically fine but…" Pathetic, I can't even finish my sentence, because I started to cry harder, _again_.

Slowly, David got me to my feet, and then Wes took my bag. We walked towards Wes' BMW, my friends by my side, holding me up. God, I'm so lucky to have such great friends. When we reached the car, David allowed me to sit on the hood. They stood in front of me but I couldn't bear to look at them, especially now that I'm still crying.

"Blaine," Wes said in a worried voice, "look I don't want to pry here, but what happened?"

I stayed silent, but kept on crying. "Hey, whatever it is, we'll listen," added David, with the same worried voice.

I nodded. Then Wes spoke again, "I don't think your parents' would take the way you're crying right now in a good way." He and David knew my history about with bullying so I understand what he said that, "So if you want, we can go to my place and we can talk about whatever it is." I heard David grunted an agreement.

I looked up, I was expecting disgusted looks from them, but I found none. Their eyes were full of worry and understanding. I knew they might be freaking out inside on how I'm behaving right now, but they were really heaven sent for not leaving me. I quickly wiped my face, then gave them a crooked, forced smile, "It's a love life thing… is that okay?"

David smiled back sadly, "You must really love this someone to get you crying like this."

Before I knew it, tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I nodded; I felt a ball was starting to form in my throat. I looked down again and said, "My parents aren't home right now, and I don't want to get your parents worried about me too when they see me so if you guys are fine…"

Wes patted my shoulder, making me look up, "Let's go so we can start solving this love life thing of yours." He gave me a reassuring smile then added, "You should give your keys to David so he can drive your car."

I shook my head, "I'm okay guys I can-"

"No you're not, so stop it, and just hand me your keys," David said as he held out his hand.

I sighed and handed my keys to David, I already knew I was riding with Wes, so I climbed in his car without another word. Wes followed after and handed me my bag with a brotherly smile. We waited until David got my Jeep, then we drove our way to my house. We drove in silence. I was thankful that Wes didn't start asking questions, but I also hated it because it was allowing me to rewind what happened between me and Kurt in the coffee shop. Before I knew it, I'm crying _again_. _Pathetic, right?_ I can't even hold myself together. We got to my house in no time. We entered the empty house and went to my room. Other people may think that having two straight guys in a gay guy's room were just all kinds of wrong, but the three of us already hangout so many times we don't even notice anymore. To them, I'm just another guy, who so happen to like guys than girls, no judging. We're like brothers who have different favorite sports; it's just so happen that one of them, which was me, preferred football than them, who like basketball. So we shed off our coats, and then sat on the floor.

They looked at me expectantly, I sighed, "This isn't about the Gap guy," I started.

"I guessed that much" commented Wes, "somehow I knew you weren't really serious about that guy." David nodded in agreement beside him. I stayed silent, how did they know when I was completely gaga over that guy, I truly am clueless.

Wes then gave me a worried grimace, "Can I stab through it… more like guess _who_ it is?" I nodded. "It's Kurt right?"

I looked at them with wide eyes, "How…" I chocked, "…how did you know?"

David smiled at me sadly, "Sorry Blaine, but it was kind of obvious."

"How?"

"Me and Wes," David said while pointing his finger back in forth between him and Wes, "saw that you like, or maybe attracted to Kurt the moment you brought him inside the senior's commons when we performed Teenage Dream for him."

Wes nodded shortly then said, "But somehow that changed. It was the day after you skipped practice so you can go to his school," he made quote signs with his fingers, "because, 'there's an emergency, something happened to Kurt.' After that, you started to act like a brother-or-something towards him."

"Then when Kurt transferred to our school," David then muttered, "it was like you were trying not to get to close to him, but when he calls you out, you're right there immediately. It was almost like you we're trying to convince yourself that you _don't like him_, that he was _just a friend to you_."

Wes sighed, "We didn't want to ask about what happened, or what made you change the way to treat him because we thought, maybe you found someone else..."

"Which you confirmed on the Gap Attack thing," David added. "So we assumed that you and Kurt were really just friends, nothing more, but…" he cleared his throat, "I did notice on how Kurt reacted after telling us about who you liked."

I felt myself shudder, why didn't I notice Kurt that time? I'm such an idiot.

"But when you told us that the 'attack' failed, seemed fine with it, then got us to perform for Kurt's friends from New Direction, we already knew that you weren't really serious about that Gap guy," David added then gave me a weary smile, "I hate to say this Blaine, but you, might not have noticed yourself, but when you were singing 'Silly Love Songs'…" he looked down, letting his sentence drift off.

"'When I was singing 'Silly Love Songs', what?"I prompted.

David looked at Wes, who sighed, "When you were singing the line, 'I love you'," he paused, "you were looking at Kurt."

"I was… looking at Kurt?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes," Wes said with a sad voice, "and so did he… so we thought, you guys finally got together but I guess that wasn't the case."

I buried my face into my hands. How can I be this brainless? I knew Wes and David, being council members, were trying not to show any favoritism to anyone, so even though we're friends, when we're at school, specially in Warblers' practice, they kept their distance with me, one can almost say being professional, but I didn't know that all this time they were observing what's going with me. I knew they were doing that because they're concerned, which I'm very grateful for.

"Now, I think it's your turn to tell us what really happened," Wes stated, "because we can't really advice you until we know the whole thing."

I took a deep breath, I knew my friends won't judge me no matter what I tell then, I looked up and found then looking at me with encouraging eyes. I gave then a feeble smile then started my story, "I won't deny that when I first met Kurt I was attracted at him, I mean, who wouldn't be?" I chuckled sadly, so did they, "after I talked to him at the hallway, before our performance to him, I felt that he was you know…"

"Part of your 'team'," David smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back, "so when I was singing Teenage Dream that time, I was really singing the song directly to him and when I saw the way he reacted…"

"He became your teenage dream," finished Wes for me, trying to ease up the mood.

I nodded, "But things happened after that. I'm about to tell you guys something that I don't want to get come of this room _no matter what_," I looked at them sternly. "Can you promise that?"

"Of course Blaine," Wes said immediately.

"I swear, no word or sound will come out about anything that we've talked about here," David added sincerely.

After seeing the sincerity in this their voices and faces I continued, "Kurt, was bullied in his former school for being gay. I think you already know, when he was supposed to spy on us, that wasn't really what he wanted to do, he wanted to check out our school." They nodded, following my story. "After his supposed spying, we started to hang-out which was great, but this bully continued to give him a hard time…"

"What does this moronic bully do to Kurt?" asked David with venom in his voice.

"He shoves Kurt against his locker, slushies him and just pure plain embarrassed him in public." I heard them gasp.

"That son of a…" whispered Wes. "Is that why Kurt transferred?" he then added.

"No, something worst happened," I looked to the window. I don't think I can look them at the eyes, even now when I think about it, it gives me pain. "One day this bully shoved Kurt against his locker again, but Kurt had enough. He followed the bully and confronted him," I paused, oh God, I feel like crying again. "Then he kissed Kurt."

"What?" Wes and David said at the same time.

I looked at them and found anger in their faces, I nodded solemnly, "Kurt told me about it, that's why the next day, I didn't attend our practice, because we were going to confront him on what happened, because obviously, he was a closeted gay."

"What happened after you confronted the jerk?" prompted David.

"Nothing, but I found out, that jerk stole Kurt's first kiss… That jerk was his first kiss with a guy," I sighed.

"Dang," David whispered. Wes was shaking his head beside him, with a sad look on his face.

"When he told me that," I continued, "I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to change everything, but I also felt that he didn't need another guy to mess up with his life, so at the moment I decided to be his friend, a mentor or something, _his support system_. A person who he can trust, someone who wants nothing in return, just there for him, and at that moment, I shoved away the feelings that I have for him, my feelings towards him that started to grow. I stopped them because…"

"You didn't want to be like that bully," Wes word sadly, "taking things… advantage of Kurt."

I nodded, "But after that the bully threatened Kurt's life," I felt my insides blaze with anger, "he threatened to kill him if he tells anyone."

"That shit threatened to kill him?" David was now leaning over, I was his fists clench so does Wes'.

"A lot of things happened after that, but in the end, for Kurt's safety and his well being, his parents', his dad and his step-mom, who were newlyweds, gave up their honeymoon vacation so they can enroll Kurt to Dalton."

"That's so nice and great of them," commented Wes.

"It was," I agreed. "You guys pretty much know what happened after that. But well at that time, I successfully shoved away my feelings for him. I stopped looking at Kurt as a potential boyfriend." I looked at my hands on my lap, saying the whole thing out loud makes me realize more on how dense I am. I looked up again to my friends. I saw the sadness in their eyes, not pity but sadness.

"Blaine, in the way I see it," David murmured, "it was almost you were pushed to a corner." He then looked at Wes.

Wes nodded then said, "I'm with David in this, I mean, I think anyone who was in your position might have done the same thing, I know I will." He then grimaced at me sadly, "Don't get me wrong that I'm asking this, but why did you decide to shove your feelings? Other than the point that you wanted to be Kurt's support system," he paused, "knowing you, there must be another reason, a reason that must not be about Kurt, a reason that's about you, and _only_ about you." He looked straight into my eyes, he looked at me the same way when House was having a eureka moment, when he was able to put two things together, finding out the diagnosis, but in this case, my love sickness diagnosis.

As expected from the head of the Warblers council, perceptive as ever. I sighed, "You're right," I admitted, "you guys know I never had a boyfriend before and I'm not really good in romance. So I thought I won't be good enough for him and I don't want to mess us up." I paused and waited for them to start teasing me about the stupid Gap attack thing but nothing came.

"But Blaine, I don't think that's your reason," Wes voiced clearly.

Now I'm at lost, "What do you mean?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Wes said kindly then continued, "I get it that you don't want to mess your relationship with Kurt by getting into a romantic relationship with him, I get that. But I don't think it's about the mess, it's about… it's the thought that you _might_ lose Kurt if you mess it up."

David nodded then added, "Exactly, you kept Kurt inside the friend-box because maybe, just maybe, like Wes, correct me if I'm wrong, maybe you were willing to keep Kurt no matter what circumstance. I mean, it's like cause and effect, the 'mess' you thought you may do may effect on losing Kurt as a part of your life." He then looked at Wes.

Wes nodded David then continued, "I think David is in the same wave length as me right now. You kept Kurt in a safe-zone, in a place you know you won't mess up, so there was no chance you may lose him. You shoved your feelings aside because no matter what you didn't want to lose Kurt. He became so important to you that you were willing to sacrifice the possibility of the two of you being together. In the end you just made sure you categorized Kurt a 'just a friend', to make sure that Kurt will keep existing in your life."

I stared at them with wide eyes. Holy mother of Hogwarts, they're right. I saw David look down them whispered, "You allowed your fear of losing Kurt rule you," he then looked at me with sorrow, he cringed then said, "I'm sorry for saying that."

I slowly shook my head, "No, you guys are right. I didn't want to lose Kurt, and it was not just because I care for him, but because… I selfishly want to keep me beside me no matter what."

"So that means all you have to do now is allow yourself to love Kurt and admit it to him," David said happy.

I shook my head mournfully. I felt like something was squeezing my heart, "It's too late for that now…" I murmured.

Wes moved closer then asked, "What do you mean, 'it's too late'?"

"The day after the Gap Attack, me and Kurt went and had coffee. I was acting like a wounded puppy after getting rejected by the Gap guy," I can't even say his name, "Then he asked, if he was accidentally being led the same as that Gap guy on me, if he should be reading between the lines in the special way I treat him, was there something in there…"

"Well there is," commented David.

"At that time, my feelings for Kurt was still pushed a side, so I said…" God, the shame.

"Blaine," Wes sighed sadly.

I looked at them, somehow I think they already knew what I'll say, and so I nodded, "After _that_ I told him that I don't want to mess us up because I really _really_ care about him. He then mentioned this movie that we'll be like 'When Harry met Sally'. It's about two best friends that ends being together, I even told to him, 'don't they end up together'. And I guess on Valentine's Day…"

"That's great but something tells me there's more," Wes said, urging me to continue, David looking at me in anticipation.

"Last weekend, his friends from New Direction had a party, we attended. The party got all rowdy, then we started to play spin the bottle, where I ended up kissing the host of the party, Rachel, we kissed right in front of him…"

"I feel like I won't like where this story is heading," David commented.

"Me too," I admitted. "After that we sang a duet. I felt some kind of spark with Rachel."

"Spark of alcohol," Wes rolled his eyes but smiled at me sympathetically.

I cringed but continued, "While me and Kurt were having coffee just last Monday, Rachel called me and asked me out-"

"Please don't tell us you agreed," David almost begged.

"I did," I can feel tears forming in my eyes, "and me and Kurt had a fight, about I stupidly started to doubt if I was really gay. Kurt snapped at me, saying he looked up to me, as a person who was proud on being gay, then for me to all of a sudden go back on being confused... But it hurt me that he didn't understand what I was going through, so I snapped back at him and walked way."

"If you don't mind me asking, I'm not judging here," Wes said in a cautious voice, "are sure you're gay or are you bi now?"

I sighed; I'm not surprised that Wes was asking this, "To answer your question, after Warbler practice today, I went to get my afternoon dose of medium-drip when suddenly Rachel kissed me."

"That really didn't answer Wes' question," commented David.

"The moment Rachel's lips touched mine the first thought I had on my mind was Kurt. I thought it should be Kurt's, the lips I should be kissing," I blushed.

"So you're gay?" David smiled.

"Yup, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay," using the words I said earlier.

"So what's the problem then?" Wes asked. "Now that we're clear that you like Kurt, want him, and like him enough to kiss him, and that you're gay," he jokingly added, "what else can be wrong?"

As if bucket of ice cold water splashed on my face, I remembered what happened _next_; before I knew it I started sobbing.

"Blaine!" they both called to me in alarm. "What the hell happened?" David asked, almost fiercely.

I placed my elbows on my knees, and then placed my hands on my forehead, with every inch of me hurting as I rewind what happened. I stared on the floor as I relayed the worst memory of my life, "After Rachel kissed me, I went to the restroom. I asked her to save a space on me on the line. I saw Kurt was with her and I was looking forward on patching things up with him. When I got back, it was… It was Kurt who was saving my spot, but when I saw him his hands in his face, he was shaking," now I'm shaking. I felt their hands patting my back, trying to calm me down, I continued, "When I asked him what's wrong he wouldn't tell me, and then hastily left the shop, so I followed after him." My tears started to flow faster, "I caught up with him at his car, he was crying. He apologized for snapping at me about being confused, and that he should have understood, and then he said he was happy that I wasn't confused anymore, he was happy for me, as my _friend_."

"Oh no," Wes sighed.

I was weeping harder now, I felt my chest was about to burst out but continued, "And then… and then he told me he was giving up on me. That I should just forget about When Harry meets Sally. That I've hurt him because of the whole Rachel thing and that… and that…" _Oh God…_ "He can't keep on loving me anymore." _Damn it, damn it, damn it…_

I wanted to die right here and now. Kurt loved me but I blew it. I kept on crying, thankfully, my friends allowed me to cry my eyes out. I didn't know how long I cried, but it was kind of them to have stayed beside me the whole time. I started to calm down, I only felt David patting may back. I suddenly saw a glass being handed to me. I didn't even notice that Wes went down to get me a glass of water.

"Come on, drink some," urged Wes, I heard the edge of worry in his voice. I took the glass and sipped some water. David was handing me a box of tissue, which I took gratefully.

"I'm…"

"Don't even try to apologize," said David cutting me off.

"There's nothing to apologize for," added Wes.

I nodded gratefully. I must have done something good in my life to get this kind of friends, friends who were like brothers, older brothers to a stupid gay younger brother like me.

Sensing that I've calmed down Wes asked, "Is that why you said it was too late, because Kurt gave up on you?"

I nodded, not sure if my voice can work at the moment. Though I have relatively calmed down my tears were still flowing.

I felt David's hand on my shoulder firmed, "Blaine?" there was a tinge of strength in his voice. I looked up to him, and found his eyes full of determination.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to give up on Kurt?" he asked strongly.

I looked at Wes, and found the same expression on his face. I sat up straight and answered, "No, no… I definitely don't want to give up on Kurt."

"You do know that you've hurt him for the whole Rachel incident?" Wes asked.

"Yes," I am very _very_ aware of my stupidity.

"Kurt has been chasing you for a while now, harboring feelings for you not knowing if you'll ever return them," Wes stated. "And maybe the whole Rachel thing was his breaking point. So now… now I think you Blaine, should be the one to chase him now."

I looked at them, a spark of determination starting in me. David gave me a crooked smile then asked, "Do you love him? Do you love Kurt?"

"Yes," I answered with all my being.

"Looks like the Warblers has a new man to attack," Wes said with determination.

"Looks like we do," I agreed, smirking.

"And this time we're attacking the right man," David added.

"The man I should have attacked from the start," I stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Wes asked.

"Yes, I've made my decision, no more confusion, no more stupidity…" I smiled at them. They smiled back. "I'm getting Kurt back."

Without one moment to spare, David and Wes pulled out their phones.

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**End of Second Act**

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

I have to explain myself, this chapter is kinda, pretty much, how I view glee, so please, no dissing me about it… (T.T) Like I said in the first chapter, if you can, please comment in this chapter before reading the next one, **Reviews make me happy**… XD…

_Conclusion in the next chapter..._ *clicks next*


	3. The Final Act: By Your Side

**A/N:** Wow, so we're here, the final chapter of _But It's You_. If you can believe it I wrote this all in one sitting. Anyway, hmm, pink-winged-flying-fluffy-bunnies on your way, so please get a barf bag for too-much-cuteness-sickness because I think you'll need it after reading this. Oh, get some pizza dough too, because there's a lot of cheesiness in this chapter. Nah, I'm kidding (well, not really), just go ahead and read.

I forgot to say thank you for reading my very _first_ Klaine FF. I hope to get accepted in the Klaine FF community, so I can continue writing for this ship, because _dang_, this ship was worth not sleeping for so I can write FFs. XD…

Oh, one more thing, if you can download George Duke version of 'Sweet Baby' and listen to it at the _right moment_ while reading this FF. *smirks*

Again, apologies for any kind of errors, really… sorry… (T.T) *shows flesh and blood*… Human…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _glee_, Ryan Murphy does. But if I did, Darren Criss would already be promoted as a series regular by now, assuring us that we'll have Blaine forever… XD

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**But It's You**

**The Final Act: By Your Side**

Kurt woke up feeling crap. It wasn't because he was sick, but because he knew today, was the first time he'll see Blaine after drama-worst-day-of-this-life-palooza that happen between them yesterday. He knew there was no chance for him to avoid Blaine, even if he wanted to and _would_ try to, which he _would_ while there's class, but after receiving Wes' text last night stating that…

**Warblers, **

**I'm here to remind you of our practice tomorrow. **

**ATTENDANCE IS A MUST. **

**Be there 3:30 PM sharp, DO NOT be late. **

**We're not going to take any kind of excuse. Be there. **

– **The Council**

…he already lost his I-will-avoid-Blaine-with-all-my-might battle. He could almost hear Wes banging his trusty gavel as he read the text. Of all days that Wes ordered, yes _ordered_, for attendance, the day that he planned digging a hole and bury himself in it. Kurt knew it was useless to even ask to get excused for the day's practice. Wes' up-tight text pretty much had him convinced, there's no way in hell he can get out of it. He sighed staring at the ceiling, _There's no way I can face Blaine without thinking… thinking about yesterday_, he thought. _I know I'm not over him_, he admitted, there was no manner he could deny it when he can still feel the soreness of his eyes for crying too much. He sat up and started to prepare to school, he knew if he allowed his train of thought continue, he'd be having a sequel of the crying marathon he did last night.

Kurt tried his best not to think about his impending doom as he drove himself to Dalton. It was the first time, after a long time, that he hated going to school. Back when he was in McKinley, at the peak of Karofsky's bullying, he almost cringed at the point of going to school, facing the closet-gay-football-player. But after he transferred to Dalton, he never thought he'll ever hate the thought of coming to school again. For the past months he looked forward, almost giddily excited to go to school, because he would be able to see Blaine, his teenage dream, but now this hazel-eyed man was the reason why he can't even step out his car to get to class.

Someone tapped the driver side window, startling Kurt. To looked at the perpetrator and found David smiling at him, _great, hello worst day of day of my life_, he thought. David stepped a side, allowing Kurt to open his door and hop down his Navigator. Kurt stood awkwardly for a moment until David flung his arm around his shoulder, surprising Kurt. David was never, repeat, _never_ that chummy towards him.

"Hey David," Kurt squeaked, as they made their way to entrance.

"Hey, did you know?" David said with a huge smirk.

_Please don't tell me our practice starts now_, "What?" Kurt whimpered.

"I just found that today's just study hall! No classes!" David said with a whooping voice.

_Oh Gaga, truly, worst day of my life_, Kurt thought in resignation, he could almost predict what David was about to say next.

"Wes told me that practice would start at eleven, so at lunch, while we eat, we can brain storm on what songs we can use for Regional's then practice again," David muttered with a mischievous smile on his face.

_Yup, worst day, hands down_, Kurt thought, like he predicted, of course the Warblers would take the opportunity to practice now that Regional's were getting nearer, he can't blame them, but, sadly, not only his plan on avoiding Blaine as much as he can won't happen but he was about to see him sooner than he wanted.

"You okay Kurt?" David asked as they crossed the huge entrance of Dalton.

Kurt shrugged David's arm off then straighten his coat, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up and saw David with an I-don't-believe-you expression but he continued, "I'll just stay at the sophomore's common. I'll be at the practice, don't worry," Kurt turned before David could say anything then called back, "Bye," as he walked away. He entered his common room and found his fellow batch mates sprawled all over the room.

"Kurt!" called his classmate, Sean. Kurt always like that guy, not like _like_, but he found it nice that the guy always asked him for girl-problem advice. "Sit here!" Sean patted the space beside him on the couch as he called. Kurt smiled and went to the Sean and his group. They exchange pleasantries and started to talk about their usual topics, classes, teachers, gadgets and of course, girls. Kurt was thankful for the distraction, he knew he needed it.

"Did you check the fuel pump?" asked Kurt to his other classmate John. Because of his knowledge about repairing cars, since his dad has a shop, Kurt also became the go-to-guy when it comes to car questions.

As John was about to answer a loud knock caught all their attention, a first year student stood, who looked very scared.

"Hey," said a second year kindly near the door then approached the first year, "is there something we can help you with?"

All the second years were watching silently, it was unusual, more like never, see a Dalton student looking scared, another student approached the first year then asked, "Are you okay?"

The first year gave a weak smile then said, "Sorry, I was just intimidated." The sophomores gave chuckles of relieve then the freshman continued with a smile, "I was asked to deliver this to second year, Kurt Hummel." The freshman pulled out a small silver paper wrapped box out from his bag, "is he here?"

Now everyone's eyes where on Kurt, who blushed. He stood up and went to the freshman; he gave the boy a smile and said, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

The freshman handed out the box, which Kurt took then asked, "Do you know who this came from?"

The freshman shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't. It was weird actually, because we just found this box in our common room, with this instruction," he pulled out a noted from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

**Dear Freshmen, **

**Can one of you please kindly deliver this box **

**to 2nd year, Kurt Hummel? **

**Thank you very very much. **

**From,**

**An upper Batch-man **

**(P.S. the box of chocolates is to show my gratitude)**

After reading Kurt looked at the freshman in disbelieve who smiled at him, "After we found that we agreed to deliver it, I'm the representative of the freshmen so obviously I got the job."

"Well thank you," Kurt thanked, who blushed.

"You're welcome," the freshman smiled one more time then left.

Kurt turned to look at the room and got greeted by whooping calls, and cheering batch mates. He blushed the whole time he walked back to his seat. His classmates gathered around him and looked at him excitedly. "What was that about?" Sean smiled.

Kurt pointed the box on his lap as an answer to his classmate's question. "Secret admirer?" his other classmate Mark asked. Kurt flushed.

"No idea," Kurt answered breathlessly.

"Come on, open it!" urged Sean, as if he was the one who got the mysterious gift.

With shaky fingers, Kurt started to unwrap the silver wrapped box's wrapping. Once the silver wrapping was gone, a black box with a note on top of it came to view.

"Looks like you're about to know who sent it to you," commented John.

Kurt nodded, still unable to respond, still shocked about his random gift. He opened the note. The script of the writer was familiar to him, he knew he had seen it many times, but he just couldn't pin point who it was.

**Kurt,**

**I know you're pretty with out any make-up on...**

**You brought me back to life…**

**You'll be my Valentine…**

**You and I will be young forever…**

**And finally, you make feel like,**

**I'm living in a teenage dream…**

**I'll see you soon…**

Kurt gasped. He knew quite well where the lines to his note came from. It was lines from the song 'Teenage Dream,' the song that made him fell for… _No way…_ he thought, _it can't be him…_ There was no name on the note.

"Wow," whispered Sean beside him, "that's some _love_ letter Kurt."

_Love…_ He opened the black box before him and inside was a necklace with his name on the pendant. The pendant was shaped like a half of a Yin-Yang symbol. Beneath the necklace was another note:

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,**

**I'm complete…**

_No, it can't be_, Kurt shook his head, _it can't be him_… He knew the name of the _man_ who could have possibly done this. He shook his head once more. He doesn't want to be back to where he was yesterday when he already decided to give up on _him_, that he had enough, and that there was no way he can be with _him_. _So why…._

"Kurt!"

The sophomore looked towards the door and found Wes standing there. Though there was a stern edge in senior's expression, he was smiling kindly. Wes gestured for Kurt to come near him, "Warblers' practice, Kurt." Kurt gave a small nod and picked up his bag, then made his way to Wes at the door. They walked silently, as Kurt was about to turn towards to where the common room that the Warblers usually use for rehearsals, Wes tugged Kurt softly towards the other direction.

He looked up to Wes with confusion then asked, "Where are we going?"

"East Wing hall," answered Wes, "we need to practice as if we're on stage, and obviously, we can't do that in a common room, since it's too small, so we borrowed the east wing hall."

Kurt knew that the East Wing hall was huge enough for the purpose that Wes said. But he also knew that if the Warblers needed a huge place to practice at, the faculty would be happy to let them use the auditorium.

"But why not the auditorium?" Kurt asked, unable to stop his curiosity, "I mean, if we need a stage like place, I think the auditorium could have been the best place to practice."

Wes raised an eyebrow, Kurt knew that look, the I'm-part-of-the-council-I-know-what-I'm-doing look. "The auditorium was already been taken by the jazz band for the day, so we had to settle for the east wing hall."

Kurt nodded, he knew there was no sense in asking more about the subject. The East Wing hall was at the edge of the main building, the opposite on where the sophomore commons was, as they were about to take another turn Wes pointed at the box that he was holding.

"What's that?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked at the box then flushed, "Oh, a gift…"

Wes smiled, "Admirer?'

_Admirer_, Kurt thought, the _person_ he thought whom the box could have came from couldn't possibly be his admirer. "I'm not so sure," he murmured.

"You know Kurt," Wes started, "sometimes people don't know what…" he smiled, "… who they really want until they _just_ do, some spur of a moment." Kurt looked at Wes in puzzlement, but the council member continued, "And sometimes they realize it in the worst timing," he paused then smiled brightly, meaningfully, "…Ever. Sometimes they realize it, right before the person," he said with a pointed look, "told them that he gave up on _him_."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Is there something you want to tell me, Wes?"

They finally reach the huge two doors of the East Wing hall. Wes placed his hands on the knobs of the two doors stopping Kurt from entering. He turned to Kurt then grinned, "Well, I don't have anything to tell you, but _someone_ does."

He opened the doors at the same time then led Kurt to enter. Once inside, Kurt saw most of all of the Warblers standing in front of the grand piano, blocking it from his view. David then approached him with a bright smile, taking his bag. He heard the doors behind him close behind him. He felt Wes place his hands on his shoulders; he then heard music from the piano making him look towards it. The line of Warblers blocking the grand piano, who were all smiling at him, started to walk away from it, revealing the man sitting on the piano bench.

Kurt bore his eyes on him… _Blaine_, his face was down, and his eyes closed, but his fingers still playing. Wes removed his hands on his shoulder, leaving Kurt standing in the middle of the room. As the notes of the piano got higher Blaine looked at Kurt, straight to his eyes, making him gasp.

"When I think about your loving," Blaine sang to him, "the sunny evenings the fun we used to share, looking through the memories in my mind. Since I've laughed and cried and thought it over, I finally…" Blaine eyes hooded, "…realized, that it's never over as long either said it is." There was so much pleading in his voice as he sang.

Blaine smiled, "But it's you, sweet baby," his eyes closed, "I will never be free from your embrace, sweet baby," his eyes opened again, looking at Kurt, "Only hoping it's not too late to try again." His voice was almost whispering, "But it's you, yeah, sweet baby. Ever lost and captured by your smile," unable to stop himself, Kurt smiled at Blaine, "…sweet baby I will always be right there by your side," Blaine started to shine with unshed tears, "…right by your side."

"Lying here alone I'm dreaming my mind keeps wondering my thoughts are only you," Blaine's voice broke as he sang and looked down, "Looking through the memories in my mind, yes I am. How could love so real have turned so empty," his voice thickened, "I just keep wondering why, will I ever find the love we share, together," Blaine's looked up meeting Kurt's eyes, a lonely tear running down his cheek, his gaze on Kurt, "you and I…"

"Kurt it's you…" Blaine said, not even singing, "Sweet baby…" Kurt hands flew to his lips in shock, it was his name. Blaine continued to sing with hope in his voice, "Though we have such long hard long to climb, Kurt… baby. Only hoping it's not too late to try," Blaine's head shook as he sang, his tears continued to slowly flow, "Oh again, it's you, Kurt… baby… Won't you try to believe in what say," Blaine pleadingly sang, "…Kurt… baby? I will always be right thereby your side, right by your side."

Blaine continued to play the piano with a hopeful smile on his lips staring at Kurt. Kurt felt his own tears runs down his cheeks. Just when he thought he can never be with Blaine, just when he thought he meant nothing to Blaine, just when he thought he wanted to stop loving Blaine, there he was all over again, falling for him, the same way he fell for him when Blaine sang to him Teenage Dream, but at the moment, it wasn't about a dream anymore, it was just about Blaine, wanting, _pleading_, to be with him. Blaine stood up; Wes took his place and continued to play the piano. He slowly worked towards Kurt, their eyes connected. Kurt felt his legs shaking, as Blaine stood closely in front of him.

With a sweet smile on his face, with his cheeks still damp from tears, but not crying anymore, Blaine reach forward and placed right his hand on Kurt's left cheek, his thumb softly caressing Kurt's cheek. The piano stopped then Blaine sang, "I will always," he placed his other hand on Kurt's right cheek.

Blaine whispered as he leaning in forehead against Kurt's, "I will always," he then brushed his lips at the corner of Kurt's lips. "I will always…" he pulled away and smiled, "be right _here_…" he then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered to his ear, "by your side…"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder, his face buried on Blaine's neck, sobbing silently.

"I'm so sorry Kurt… For hurting you, for being stupid," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head, speechless. Blaine pulled away and placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks, "You don't have to answer now, allow me to chase you, allow me to show you that…" he took a breath then finished, "… that I love you.

I don't want to lose you Kurt, you mean so much to me, so please let me show you the way you should be loved, because now, I know, that all this time, it was you, but I was just too scared then, but now," Blaine shook his head with his voice full of love and determination he added, "All I want to do is show you how much I love you."

Kurt placed his hands on top of Blaine's then smiled, "For a guy who claims to be bad in romance, you sure are doing quite well."

Blaine chuckled, "Well, I try…"

All of a sudden cheers and shouts came around them, their fellow Warblers grinning at them. Kurt groaned then hid his blushing face on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"So," David called out, "do the Warblers finally have a couple in its midst?"

Kurt giggled, he looked up to Blaine, he knew it was for him to answer, he kissed Blaine's cheek then looked at the 'audience', "Looks like you do," Kurt said with his eyes connected with Blaine's, who was smiling brilliantly.

"Finally," Wes commented then looked at the Warblers, "show's over! Find some other couple to swoon at! Remember practice in three thirty!"

The Warblers left with their congratulations to Blaine and Kurt. Soon after Blaine, Kurt, David and Wes were the only ones left in the room. The two council members approached the couple.

"Congratulations," said David to the couple, with a smile.

"Thank you," the couple said at the same time.

Wes laughed, "Yeah, best wishes," patting Blaine's back. With a fake stern look in his face he said with the strictest voice he could conjure, "I know you guys just got together but we have practice in three thirty, be there," he then smirked.

"We'll be there," Kurt smiled, Blaine nodded. Now he understood what the senior told him.

They council members left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room. They looked at each other for a long time then started to laugh. Kurt was still laughing when Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck then whispered, "I love you too…"

"Sorry it took me a long time to realize I love you," Blaine murmured.

"All that matters now is that you did…"

They pulled away from each other then smiled. They walked side by side, fingers intertwined, towards their bags. Kurt then remembered his 'gift'. He took it then handed it t Blaine, "Can you tell what this is all about?"

Blaine smiled, "Well you see," he shoved his hand inside his coat. He pulled out his hand and showed a necklace almost the same as the one that Kurt has, but this time, with Blaine's name written on it. "You know Yin and Yang?" Blaine asked then Kurt nodded. "Their two parts of a whole," Blaine explained as he connected the two pendants, "the hafts… to make a whole, keeping each other balanced. Needing the other haft, no matter what…" Blaine smiled.

Silently, Kurt took the pendant with his name on it and wore it to Blaine, their eyes linked the whole time. Blaine then took the pendant with his name on it and wore it to Kurt. His hand lingered on Kurt's neck. Slowly he leaned forward… Kurt can feel Blaine's breath on his lips…

"By the-," Wes called from the door, which closed instantly, "…sorry! Just continue what you're doing!" he shouted amusedly.

Blaine laughed so did Kurt. "How about let's move this someplace else, my beloved boyfriend?" he smiled.

Kurt grinned, "I truly agree, my hot boyfriend," he giggled.

"Hot, huh?" Blaine blushed.

"Very much," Kurt smirked.

They slung their bags on their shoulders and made their way out of the room where they found Wes and David with knowing evil grins. "Nothing happened!" Blaine called out as he and Kurt walked away from their friends.

"Yeah, right, we believe you!" David answered sarcastically, Wes grinning beside him.

Blaine then took Kurt's hand who was smiling at him. They walked on the wide halls of Dalton, with happiness inside their hearts, not noticing that they were walking at the same corridor where they first held hands, on that faithful day they first met.

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

**End of But It's You…**

**-K-L-A-I-N-E-**

*shoves ants away from laptop* Done! I can sooooo hear Darren Criss doing that version of 'Sweet Baby'. XD… I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, like an aftermath after all the drama. What you guys think? XD…

**Reviews would be lovely**… _(but please, please, no flames)_… XD… Thank you for reading…

_See you on my next story…_

**HAIL KLAINE HAIL! ,\/,,**

_P.S._

_If the wonderful artist, muchacha10 (from deviant-art), is reading this FF right now, your drawings got me to write this FF… So if there's a person I want to dedicate this to, it's you. XD…_


End file.
